


Beautiful Stranger (On Hiatus)

by APastandFutureNerd, UnknownMusing



Series: "Seeing What Lies Underneath the Skin of One" [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Both are killers, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Dark Will Graham, Dom Will Graham, Don’t copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hannibal Lecter, F/M, Fights, Hannibal is horny but reckless, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Manipulative Will Graham, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stand, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Smut, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham, Unsafe Sex, Violence, Will has snapped before he meets Hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/pseuds/APastandFutureNerd, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: Hannibal has given up his job as psychiatrist and works as bar keeper in the bar Le Prestige in Fort Lauderdale. One evening he has to deal with a particularly rude but charming customer called Will Graham ,who lingers until the bar closes. Hannibal decides to dispose of the man, but he finds himself unable to resist the charm and the attractive looks of the stranger. Instead of killing Will Graham, he is seduced by him and allows it to happen, not knowing what he gets himself into.ON TEMPORARY HOLD





	1. The Mysterious Mr Graham

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownMusing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/gifts), [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts), [DaringD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaringD/gifts), [Nicestofthedamned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/gifts), [CassieRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieRaven/gifts).



> Disclaimer:
> 
> I do not own these characters. They belong to Thomas Harris and the creators of the TV show.
> 
> ————————————————————-
> 
> This fic is inspired by the song  
> Beautiful Stranger by Madonna.
> 
> Warning are included in the tags. It’s not safe, sane or consensual as there are no negotiations and such. Be careful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal Lecter has given up his job as psychiatrist and now works as a bartender in a famous bar in sunny Fort Lauderdale. One evening, a rude and scruffy stranger comes into the bar and arouses his interest.

Hannibal Lecter was happy to have left his life as psychiatrist behind. He felt a change had been more than necessary after the current attack on him which had led to the death of Franklyn Froidevaux , his patient, and a severe injury caused by the surprising fight with the serial killer Tobias Budge who desperately wanted to be his friend. He had been tediously persistent. But Hannibal was picky when it came to choosing friends or lovers.

It had taken some time to fully recover. He now understood the appeal of his former psychiatrist and colleague Bedelia Du Maurier to turn a new page in his book of life and retire from psychiatric practice. He had enough of neurotic patients and desperate, talentless serial killers.

After weeks of contemplation of what to do with the days that still lay ahead of him, he made a life-changing decision. He could have easily stopped working and lived off his generous amount of money thanks to his inheritance and skills to persuade rich patients to leave him their money. He could have moved back to Europe again, Florence preferably, but he knew that a life without challenging work and the access to fresh meat would be boring and fruitless. In Italy he already had a past. It would be difficult to go hunting. But perhaps one day when the dust had settled and no one of the policia cared any longer for Il Mostro. 

He also could have been a cook, one of the best and most famous out there, but it would have drawn to much attention to his alter ego.

And so Hannibal Lecter found himself behind the cedar-wooden counter of the famous, expensive bar called _"Le Prestige"_ in Fort Lauderdale in Florida with a beautiful view on the ocean laid out in front of the large balcony. A simpler life than he had expected but the mundane surroundings made up for it.

He had already made himself a reputation by creating the most beautiful and delicious drinks. One of his specialities was _Punch Romaine_ , a drink originally served to the passengers on the Titanic. The waiter and waitress always returned to him with a fond and happy smile on his face when the customers were complimenting his infamous cocktail. 

He did not care so much about the payment than about the distraction and the healthy work-balance. In contrast to other bars he did not always have to work full shifts but given his reputation among colleagues and superiors who were always pleased, he had bargained a part-time shift. Given the fact that not many people could afford the drinks and the visitors were usually carefully selected yet generous enough to sustain the business, the owner, a friendly Cuban man, approved.He knew Hannibal Lecter was good for his business and he respected him even though Hannibal’s shifts were unusual and often caused jealousy and complaints among his colleagues who received the same salary but worked full-time.

This evening Hannibal was in a particular good mood. The positive vibes of the customers who had excellent manners given their elevated social status made him smile and even whistle behind the counter to the song called “ _Beautiful stranger”_ by Madonna while he poured drinks and put on a show for the people watching him. Sometimes even famous actors came into his bar which provided privacy from prying eyes of the paparazzis to enjoy the well-known drink.

When the evening progressed and the end of his shift drew close, Hannibal noticed a change and sudden disquietness in the behaviour of the guests. A man who, according to his clothing, a flannel shirt and casual denim jeans, did not fit at all into this extravagant interior with the marble floor, the decadent décor, entered. He did not pay attention to the people staring at him and looked around for a suitable table in the corner.

Hannibal narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his nose but it was not his responsibility to dismiss people unfit for this establishment. It was the job of the waitress to advise him to go. But they didn’t.

Occasionally he threw a checking look at the corner where the man was sitting with his head lowered to his whiskey glass. Hannibal thought the man was not that bad-looking despite his gruesome choice of clothes. When he had a chance to look at the facial features he changed his opinion.

The stranger had a pallid but angelic face as if painted by one of the Renaissance painters, a strong jaw graced with a beautiful stubble. Hannibal was especially drawn to the sea bluish green eyes lurking beneath one of his loose, unruly, marvellous curls dangling in his face when he glanced into his direction with hazy, watery eyes.

Although it was time to leave and most customers had paid the bills and were leaving, the stranger had stubbornly ordered another whiskey. Hannibal did not like his orders particularly much - it was an insult to his abilities. The menu had so much more to offer than the amber liquid. Besides Hannibal thought with a slightly frown on his face that it was such a shame this man let himself go and dressed his beautiful body in such rags unworthy of this location. The only consolation was that the flannel shirt was so tight on his skin, it outlined his muscular upper body in a nice way .

The bar was nearly empty now and Hannibal wished to just call it a day and get rid of the exhaustingly impolite customer who did not even say thank you to the waitress María who he liked very much. Soon the scruffy stranger was the only customer in the room. “Sorry, sir, but I think you have had enough alcohol today”, Hannibal said, patting him on his back in encouragement when he had approached his table after the fruitless efforts of his co-workers to make him go. “I’ll bring you home, if you ask me to.” Hannibal offered, being polite, although he did not feel like driving sobbing, drunk strangers home which would ruin the precious leather seats of his expensive car.

The seemingly drunk man gave him a crooked grin before getting up from the chair with a swift, energetic movement. He appeared to be relatively sober to Hannibal’s surprise. “I like it very much that you call me _sir_.” The man whispered into Hannibal’s ear, giving a short slap on his ass through his fine trousers when Hannibal wanted to help him find his footing and to prevent him from knocking the leftover whiskey in the glass over the table. Despite the table cloth it would have been tedious work to remove the stain from the wooden table. Hannibal’s cheeks burned hot in embarrassment and annoyance.He took some steps away from him, appalled by his manners but aroused at the same time. His body betrayed him and his cock twitched in his trousers.

The stranger scoffed in a derogatory way at his desperate try to keep up his composure and watched how the smooth, black trousers of Hannibal grew tighter at the front. An embarrassing bulge became visible and there was nothing Hannibal could do to hide it except taking some steps to the right, hiding his lower body behind a chair. Blue eyes gleamed up in satisfaction at the accomplished goal. 

Hannibal frowned. “You know this is technically harassment.” He wanted to say it in an authoritarian, cool and threatening voice but it was not convincing enough. His last words came out shaky and a little breathy.

Hannibal liked this man despite this unforgivable transgression. He was assertive and although Hannibal Lecter never wanted to admit it to himself, he had a weak spot for self-confident men. This stranger was one of them. Hannibal liked his tempting grin, his charming eyes and the predatory, hungry look carved on every inch of his face. Hannibal realised he had feigned his beat-down look and manipulated him into thinking he was some kind of helpless, broken down stranger to draw him to his table.

Maybe he had watched him already some days before when Hannibal had no opportunity to look at the guests coming through the door. When his eyes flickered back to the impatient eyes of the strange, Hannibal sensed the man was hiding something it when his mind analysed his first perception.He knew he had been influenced already and Hannibal recognised talent for manipulation when he saw it. 

Perhaps he should not kill him. This beautiful stranger looked like he could be a good distraction for the night and likely an opportunity for a completely new start. He could need a partner, if he thought about it. Hannibal had always been surrounded by people and acquaintances but he never let anyone see through the person suit. Time would tell whether the man was worthy enough or if he was just another Tobias Budge, too desperate and clingy. Or maybe he was wrong and he was just manipulative without his knowledge and just a common pig. But he would be a delicious and splendid one if Hannibal was disappointed.

“Oh, I’m sorry”, the man whispered into his ear with a grin. “I just like you very much. You’re a pretty thing.”

Hannibal hated his stench of whiskey coming out of his mouth but the distinctive scent of this beautiful stranger, musky and sweet, despite his horrendous cologne, was luring him in like a siren attracting a sailor on the sea.

He had to smile at the flattery and his cheeks still felt hot. “Thank you very much. May I ask what your name is?” Hannibal asked the man with the gorgeous curls and the well-trained body to die for.

“My name is Will Graham”, the stranger answered in a seducing voice. He drew a paper from his pocket, wrote his name , his address and his number on it and handed it back to him. 

“Call me if you’re interested”,Will Graham purred, licked his pink lips and threw a stack of bills on the table of the wooden counter. 

“I will”, Hannibal whispered back, taking the money and handing it to the waitress with the black curls who had served him. “I will come to your home after my shift.”

“That’s good”, Will countered, his soft baritone voice almost unbearably self-assured and smug."I can’t wait to continue our..session.”

He raised his eyebrows, wrinkled his forehead and gave him a warm glare of his azure eyes which made Hannibal’s knees so shaky, he had to hold on to the table for stability. The man named Will Graham then turned around with a knowing chuckle, showing off his beautiful small booty tucked in extremely tight denim jeans for Hannibal and walked slowly to the ostentatious entrance with the glass doors. Will turned around at the door once again and gave Hannibal a last beguiling wink before absconding into the night.

Hannibal quickly retreated behind the counter, exhaling deep breaths of air, calming his raging boner by sheer willpower. When noticing the stare of the owner Ernesto lurking in the shadows of the door leading to the kitchen, he proceeded to tidy up the bar. He ignored the dubious, depreciative looks and giggles of the remaining co-workers who had witnessed the scene. It didn’t matter to Hannibal what they were thinking. Will Graham completely occupied his thoughts even though he had only met him minutes ago.

For the first time in ages, his heart was racing at the prospect of an exciting one-night stand. Hannibal liked passion as it kept the blood pumping. Even though he knew how potentially dangerous the man he met could be and he did want to abstain from perilous acquaintances for a while, he could not completely suppress his basic instincts and sexual attraction. Hannibal had dealt with another killer before and felt highly confident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be afraid to leave a comment as both myself and APastandFutureNerd would love to hear what you have to say now this fic is finished. 
> 
> A sequel will be coming up and is in the works at the moment.


	2. A Proposition Accepted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal who is attracted to the rude and manipulative acquaintance he has met in the bar, decides to take the bait and drives to the cabin in Lake Worth where he is looking forward to a good one night stand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I’ll insert the smut in the next chapters. It seems it will be a bit longer than initially expected.
> 
> Trigger warning!
> 
> Dubious consent/ Bad Etiquette  
> Will obviously does not understand the meaning of a normal negotiation/consent.

Hannibal left the building after he had ensured the workspace was clean, the cupboards with the alcoholic beverages were secured, the doors locked and the lights turned off. He hurried to the separate parking space around the corner, exclusively reserved for him thanks to Ernesto. With a swift motion of his hand, he unlocked his Bentley, opened the door, made himself comfortable in the seat and entered the address in his navigation system. Luckily Will Graham lived on the outskirts of Lake Worth. It was not a long drive. Although Hannibal never slept much, he was already a little drowsy as the previous shifts had been demanding due to the increasing number of rich visitors.

For a moment he hesitated when he was about to start the engine and contemplated. Of course, it could all have been a trap. Hannibal realized before he had been emotionally manipulated. He allowed Will to influence him, exploit his attraction and made him a fool of himself. But he was the Chesapeake Ripper after the all and his survival skills and instincts had never left him. Tobias Budge had been the latest proof of that. Besides, maybe he was wrong about Will Graham. Who knew. There was only one way to find out. The lust for his body and submissive sex was strong in Hannibal.

Hannibal was still thinking of the booty slap, his cock is half erect in his boxers. Too long since he had enjoyed good sex with Bedelia. But even she could not give him what he was really craving for. There was an irony to be submissive as a killer who always craved control. Hannibal could not help but chuckle to himself when he noticed it.

He glanced beneath the seat and checked whether he had his emergency kit ready, filled with bandaids, other medical aids, painkillers but also syringes with paralytics and hypnotics in a case should he be attacked. He took one and slipped it in his inner jacket pocket. along with the linoleum knife. Hannibal smiled at the thought that deep in the luggage compartment he had also hidden his knives and a mobile hand saw. Of course, the cover to prevent curious eyes from discovering his weapons during a stop and search. 

What could possibly go wrong? Hannibal felt prepared in case the man was another killer.

He started the engine and was looking forward to the developments of the evening. It took him 40 minutes until he pulled up at the drive of a wooden cabin near a large lake. 

The air was damp and humid, even at night. Florida was a quite comfortable place to live in during the winter months but in summer months with the rainy season threatening to come in, the heat was unbearable at night. Hannibal still needed to acclimate to the new temperatures even though he had bought a stack of cotton linen suits, making the heat easier to bear. But the one he wore for work was of a different material. 

He automatically wanted to remove his jacket but he remembered he had slipped in the linoleum knife and the needle. It would be inconvenient to have sex with a potential killer and forget the weapons in the car. 

When he got out and approached the wooden stairs to the cabin, he saw Will already standing at the window next to the door, smiling smugly at him, staring at him with his calculating ice-cold blue eyes as if he was impatient. Will Graham was already waiting for him like a hunter waited for the prey to step into the trap.

Hannibal was unable to suppress the thrill of the night awaiting him. His heartbeat accelerated. It had been too long. 

He walked up to the wooden stairs and arrived at the threshold. Before he could knock as there wasn’t any bell to ring, the door opened and Will Graham appeared at the doorstep, dressed in blue, tight boxer shorts and a grey shirt, letting his eyes flicker eagerly from top to bottom.

Hannibal did the same and noticed how his blue shorts revealed a quite large bulge. What a splendid cock it must be, Hannibal thought. He would like to have it in him now.

“So you finally came”, Will greeted him, raising his eyebrows. “It took you quite a while.” He said it in a scolding, reprimanding tone as if chastising a child that had been very naughty. His eyes were filled with reproach and the will to assert himself.

“I apologize for letting you wait”, Hannibal said. “My shift didn’t allow me to leave earlier."

Will scoffed at that, took some steps towards him, appearing threatening. He radiated authority with every inch of his body despite being shorter than Hannibal. "How was that?” Will inquired, raising his voice, while grabbing Hannibal’s booty with one of his hands. His cock throbbed again and Hannibal exhaled sharply.

“I apologize, _sir”,_ Hannibal corrected himself with a faint smile upon his lips, officially picking up on the session Will had initiated. He remembered that Will liked to be addressed this way.

“That’s much better”, the man answered with a chuckle. “Come in”, Will prompted him. Hannibal followed him inside. 

Once inside, Will pressed Hannibal with his back to the wall next to the entrance, caging him with his arms. His smile widened. “It is quite warm here, don’t you think, _Doctor Lecter?”_

Hannibal blinked. He did not reveal his name to the man and he suspected Will had done his research thoroughly. Smart man. He nodded. “Yes, the climate is challenging indeed”, he breathed. Hannibal wanted to taste the pink lips but Will would not have it. Sensing what his visitor wanted, he withdrew his face just a little bit.

Oh, the man drove him crazy already with his teasing.

“So why don’t we remove your clothes, hm?” Will purred. When Hannibal hesitated, Will remarked:

“We won’t have any sex tonight if you‘re still in your suit, will we?”

He chuckled and caressed Hannibal’s cheeks with his hands. The latter let out a moan. Fine. Hannibal pressed his thin lips together but he obeyed, opened his belt, the zipper and dropped his slacks and boxer shorts to the floor.

Will helped him with his jacket and shirt, opened them with quick hands and tossed them to the ground. He was breathing heavily and pressed his upper body against Hannibal’s after he had finished undressing him. Hannibal stood in the foyer, completely nude as God had created him in his image. He felt too vulnerable right now with Will Graham taking in every inch of his body.

“You’re still dressed”, Hannibal remarked in a cool tone, wanting to remove Will’s damp shirt with his hands. His eyes flickered to the jacket on the floor. He thought of getting the needle hidden in the interior pocket because his guts told him that this evening would escalate. 

“All in due time”, Will replied with a smirk, removed himself from the spot where he was standing and fetched Hannibal’s clothes from the floor as if he sensed his thoughts. He hung up his jacket on the coat rack, folded his trousers and pants very neatly and put it on the old, wooden shelf below.

“Come”, Will prompted him in his commanding voice and dragged Hannibal into his bedroom where he pushed him into the sheets. “Let’s find out what the physical limits of the _Chesapeake Ripper_ are ",Will remarked with a manic grin like that of a mad man on his face while pinning him down to the mattress with his weight. Hannibal had underestimated his strength and found it wiser to relax for now. 

Hannibal’s pupils dilated and Will Graham granted him a victorious smirk.The man had really looked right through him. He now wished he had picked up the jacket from the shelf and acted quickly. He felt like the ultimate lovesick fool. Never before had he let someone else take advantage of him like that. Not even Bedelia. He wondered if he was going to survive the night in order to ask Will how he had figured out his identity. His mind kept racing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that escalated quickly 😅


	3. Losing Control of Oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal wants to gain his control back as he sees that this evening is not going to develop to his advantage. They fight but Will gains the upper hand. Hannibal, giving in, enjoys what Will offers him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!
> 
> I know it has been a while since I wrote the first two chapters. 
> 
> UnknownMusing was very kind to provide the third chapter and will also write the last one.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> APastandFutureNerd & UnknownMusing

"You know, I remember your first crime scene you had created - _The Wound Man._ I had a look at some photos when I still worked as an official FBI agent at Quantico before I had to retire. It was then when I discovered my fascination and admiration for the murders and you - _The Chesapeake Ripper."_ Will Graham, whispered, reaching one hand upwards to stroke the hollow of Hannibal's throat as he felt his Adam's apple bob sightly in the process at fingertips caressing it, while he decided that the only way he could get rid of this young man was by killing him.

”Why did you retire in the first place?” Hannibal asked, partly intrigued though also waiting for the right moment to strike and attack, holding still under Will’s weight.

Will’s crazy grin grew wide. “They said I snapped after I shot the Minnesota Shrike and his daughter due to my empathy disorder. So Dr. Chilton labelled me as unfit for field work and I had to stop working for the bureau officially.”

“If only you had been sent to me”, Hannibal purred. “I could have guided you. I could still guide you to create such magnificent tableaus.”

Will pursed his lips. “I don’t need any guidance”, he said coldly, his blue eyes flashing in annoyance. "I am perfectly fine on my own.”

Hannibal sensed the moment had come as anger about the refusal of his offer seized him. His _Inner Predator_ rose upwards, fighting its way out of his inner cage. His beastly wrath pushed aside the shock and admiration that the younger man knew everything about him intimately - how he commited the murders; what he did with his victims and how he created the Tableau's. He decided it was time to kill his prey and gain back control. Hannibal lunged forwards, causing them both to fall onto the floor as the young man managed to throw Hannibal of him then both of them got up, sea bluish green staring deep into pools of cold darkness.

They started to encircle each-other, reminding Hannibal of the time when he fought with Tobias Budge. It was different though, it felt more primal between himself and Will as he found himself grabbed hold of, while he immediatly felt them crash into the wall knocking over a vase that fell to the floor with tinkling smash, leaving tiny shards of porcilein lying on the carpet. Reaching down he quickly grabbed a shard, slicing it upwards as this caused Will to stumble backward with a slight cry. At the sametime beads of blood fell from the cut he made with it, while the young man brought a hand up to his cheek.

"You cut me." Will stated, neither shocked or angered by the action instead curious about the action, while soon composing himself and snarling lunged at him while Hannibal, twisted out of his grip managing to grab Will to fling him up against a bookshelf causing a cascade of books to fall down on top of the young man. He soon grabbed Will around the throat with one hand as he used the other to grab the wrist of the hand that would have punched him in the cheek to pin heavily against the wall. It tightened to a point he could feel the little bones grinding within to breaking point.

He began to tighten his hand, when suddenly Will started to give a laugh - not your normal one, but more of a insane mad laugh that belonged in an Asylum - and snarling, with his teeth bared he began to tighten it more only to see the young man was smiling a Joker's grin at him. It frightened him suddenly, dousing his body in a cold flame and because of him losing his attention for that split second found himself suddenly punched heavily in the stomach by a clenched fist.

"You thought....you could win this. Oh, Hannibal....Hannibal, this...is just the beginning." Will stated, wrenching his head up by his hair in such a painful it drew an unexpected cry from him, while he glared into those sea bluish-green eyes that he could swear could see into his soul and made him spill every secret of his life - the past and the present. 

The words that Will had said to him, echoed and re-echoed in Hannibal's mind, while he felt himself harshly flung onto the king size bed where it was the thump of clothes on the carpet that made him - due to the fact he had fallen on his front - turn his face to look over his shoulder at Will Graham. He was calmly standing at the end of the bed watching him silently.

Hannibal's heart betrayed him by starting to pound against his rib-cage, feeling like it was threatening to escape confines of his chest as Will, gloriously nude began to clamber up onto the bed, causing the mattress to dip slightly with the weight of another person on it.

It was hands touching his knees that startled him, while feeling soon the young man starting to force him to part his thighs as Hannibal, tried to keep them closed only to for the tables to turn as they were parted.

A warm body slipped between them, while needing just to get out what had now become a dangerous situation, he tried to get up to dislodge Will, only to suddenly unexpectly arch his back with a hitched cry of "Nersia..velnio!!! Sir!!!" The attractive man who had lured him like one lured a fish to the bait bent his sleek, dark head between his spread thighs to take him intimately into a hot sinful, moist mouth. He held his thighs up and spread them wide in the crook of his own elbows.

Slick lewd sounds came from between his spread thighs, while Hannibal watched as the young man bobbed his head up and down between them - licking; sucking and swirling with that hot, moist tongue - as Hannibal, found all he can do was moan; gasp and pant wantonly to shame and horror like a bitch in heat.

He glared down at Will, pleasuring him intimately between his spread thighs. The sight of it overwhelmed his senses even the thought he meant to be killing this man - not being fucked by Will Graham.

Sweat was beginning to run down his chest in rivulets of droplets. At the same time fingers now coated in lube spear into his puckered entrance with such efficiency it was unexpected then he slipped one hand down to indicate to Will, he was coming close to what the pressure building within him would become.

Only for Will, instead of swallowing his release immediately pulled that sinful, moist mouth of his off then he had no time to say anything or even argue that maybe they should stop when his wrists were grabbed to be pinned above his head into leather straps attached to the headboard by a metal rung.

They were tightened, immediately drawing blood which trickled down his wrists slightly - not that much to concern him for now - then his back arched heavily, giving a keening wail of shock; surprise and pain even though Will, had prepped him as the young man pushed his hips into his with such force it slammed the headboard against the wall with audible thunk noise.

* * *

What transpired next, overwhelmed Hannibal so much that all he could do was grip the leather straps tied around his wrists for support as his body was jolted up and down on the bed-cover at the same time he felt Will, filling each-time with every thrust of his pulsating, throbbing cock he could distantly hear the lewd sound of skin slapping against skin; breathless cries and wails coming from him and grunts of satisfaction coming from the young man dominating him this bed he been lured into one might say.

A thought of had Will done this maybe before to practice before luring Hannibal, only for it to remain unanswered and flung out the metaphorical window as he felt himself becoming again overwhelmed and wrecked by Will Graham.

His body felt like it was caressed by a burning heat that felt like wicked tongues of flames caressing his body from the inside out, while his head thrashed from side to side on the pillows not able to quell a breathless moan of " _Sir....Prasau!!....Sir....Don't stop...I'm so...close....I'm...so close."_ coming from him, which makes Will still above him for some reason.

Turning his face, strands of his blondish-brown hair falling in front of his eyes looked up at those sea bluish-green eyes.

He wondered for split second during the stillness if is mind was playing tricks on him as he swore he could see the strange image of a Ravenstag. Then it was gone, while Will seemed to have snapped out of the haze he been in.

Hannibal, was soon roughly and harshly twisted so now his back was against the young man's chest then he was brought up onto his hands and knees at the same time Will, pulled out his cock then with no word of warning slammed it straight back into him, making him shoot both hands even though in straps to grab hold of the headboard for support.

Body shuddered heavily. While he endured the physical onslaught brought upon him with his iron-clad discipline, Hannibal knew that in the morning if he survived the night Will Graham was going to regret ever luring The Chesapeake Ripper out of the shadows where he came from. Will’s hands slipped upwards to clasp his own, keeping them tightly pressed to the headboard, as the younger man soon began to pound into his body from behind.

As Hannibal, did his best to zone out what was happening even if his own traitorous body was betraying him by responding to what he had to endure right now and in the following hours of the damp night.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I will be writing the last chapter as well. Hope you enjoyed this bad boy of a chapter. 😈😉😈Comments welcome of what you thought of the chapter. 
> 
> -UnknownMusing-


	4. Gaining Back That What was Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning, Hannibal takes his control back and does something which Will had not anticipated to happen in his hubris.
> 
> Quote - "I have to get my appetite back." ( Season 2, when Hannibal is talking to Alana as he skewering pieces of heart and referring to Will sending Matthew Brown to kill him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter for this story!
> 
> As in the previous chapter, it was UnknownMusing who wrote it. 
> 
> APastandFutureNerd provided the outline and some additional changes and lines.
> 
> We both hope you like it!
> 
> APastandFutureNerd & UnknownMusing

Hannibal was completely shattered and wrecked so much, he knew his body needed to rest. He needed to recover his strength and relaxed, closing his eyes again while sunlight filtered through the cabin curtains to fill the bedroom with soft shaft of warm sunlight. He enjoyed the rays of light on his skin as he lay on top of the bedcover - hands still in leather straps, now bound in front of his body.

His body that had been covered now in... _ownership_...as Will had called it, to show others he belonged to no-else and only Will. Savage bite marks and cuts decorated his physical shell, marking him for everyone to see. A sign of dominance.

His stomach made noises and Hannibal also needed to eat. His own starving _Beast_ within needing food and water to conserve what remaining strength he had left then getting up, he glanced over his shoulder at the bathroom where behind the glass cubicle of the shower - steam already condensed on it - he recognised the shadow of Will taking a shower. For some moments he admired the magnificence of his body. His flat, well-shaped ass..his broad back..the lean yet muscular thighs. Hannibal smiled at the fact that he had enjoyed a real treat last night.

Silently, slipping off the bed Hannibal headed through the kitchen past the dogs sleeping still in their crates then going up to the sink, ran the cold tap, allowing for a flow of water and went to cup it with his bound hands when hands touching his hips caused him to stiffen immediately.

They pulled him back, hard flush against a wet, muscular chest at the same-time he felt himself kissed breathlessly then after being thoroughly kissed, sensed Will rest his forehead against his.

"Please?....Could you untie me, please? I'll do anything you wish..” Hannibal asked in his honeyed, smooth voice, continuing to purr as sea bluish-green eyes watched him. "Please..... ** _Sir...._** I'll help you do anything. I’ll spoil you. I’ll be yours to command.” Then hands reached for the leather straps around his wrists, untying them and placing them to one side as he is soon whirled around to face Will who eyed him with a smug, slightly mad grin.

"First, I think....I like to fuck you in the shower so hard and rough, you scream my name and only my name as you cum and afterwards...you will make breakfast for us both." 

The young man snarled, lifting him up in his arms as Hannibal found himself wrapping his legs around his.... _lover’s...._ waist for support as he was carried out of the kitchen, through the sitting room and bedroom to the bathroom where Will, closes the door behind them both for privacy.

* * *

Now in his silk pyjamas and v-necked crimson sleep-shirt which he had gotten from his overnight travelling bag, Hannibal finished putting the final touches on the _Protein Scramble_ on the one plate - saving the hassle of putting two portions on two plates - then checked calmly hidden in the sleeve of his v-necked crimson sleep-shirt the devil claw's knife - a small curved blade, effective for gutting one's... _Prey._ Hannibal headed out of the kitchen, holding the plate in one hand and some hot coffee brewed to perfection in the other. A part of him thought it would be pity because it was from his own Coffee stock and yet, his.... _lover....._ would never get to try it.

In the bedroom, Hannibal observed Will still sleeping after their tryst in the shower, where he had screamed the young man's name again and again as he had been filled to the point he felt like fully lost control.

Now it was time to get it back, while he placed the breakfast and coffee down on the bedside table, seeing how calm and relaxed Will appeared to be. He looked then walking silently over clambers onto the bed then got over the young man, lowering himself down to straddle Will.

This made his... _Lover....._ give a small " _Hmm, someone's eager ain't they."_ in a teasing tone, followed by hands taking hold of his hips to caress.

"I....made breakfast like you asked....me... ** _Sir...._** " Hannibal purred out, low and seductive to see sea bluish-green sparkle with a glint of satisfaction and he was pulled down for a breathless kiss, where their tongues entwined heavily inside and outside their mouths in fluid, slick harmony then for some strange reason, Hannibal felt reluctant when he pulled back with a strand of saliva briefly connecting their lips like a fine spider web or fishing lure thread.

Will, slipped him off so he could get out of bed and just sitting there on the bed still in a kneeling position Hannibal, watched calmly as the young man starts to try the.... _protein scramble...._ then nearly finishing it off, suddenly stilled like he had just realised something.

"There are no sausages. You should have bought some ",Will snapped at him, placing the fork down on the plate and immediately got out of the chair to rush into the bathroom as Hannibal, slipping off the bed to go over to the breakfast table where sorting things, turns to face his...now....angry....lover _._

"I know." Hannibal said, smirking at the young man who suddenly came up to him and grabbed hold of him to pin him heavily down onto the bed where Hannibal, cradling the back of Will's head stabbed the curved devil's claw straight into the fleshy abdomen making a shocked blood-choked gasp come from the young man above him.

Flesh ripped apart, spreading open wide to immediately allow for torrent of crimson blood to come spilling out of the edges like a macabre waterfall as Hannibal, flipping Will onto his back onto the bed seeing how the young man was looking at him with shock; anger and unexpectedness of what Hannibal had just done to him.

”I am afraid our little game must come to an end for now, dear Will”, Hannibal whispered into his ear. "I had offered you a gift, my friendship, but you refused it. Surprises can be a double-edged sword. I am afraid you now grabbed the wrong end of the blade. “

Will wanted to say something, opened his mouth, but the pain overwhelmed him. He only let out a painful groan and mumbled something inaudible.

A flash of regret of what could have been an intimate relationship between him.. _Achilles_..and.. Will.. _Patroclus_ appeared in Hannibal’s dark eyes as he watched the younger man twitch in pain, holding on to his abdomen, preventing the guts from spilling. Instead he turned away to the night stand, grabbing his smartphone, trying to shut the inexplicable sorrow out of his mind.

* * *

_Love....._ is complicated. Something that is shared between two people when they feel it when they meet and it is something Hannibal thought is not what him and Will had. It had been more than just only superficial attraction .... _Primal Love..._ between two...ravenous... _Beasts._

Standing a far distance from Will's cabin, where he left...his... _Lover...._ gutted he took out the young man's cell phone, careful to not leave fingerprints, scrolled through the contacts until coming to one that said "Old Boss-Man" meaning the Special Agent Jack Crawford and pressed call.

It didn’t take long for the man to answer:

" _Will....Will? Is that you?"_

"Hello, Mr. Crawford. I'm afraid...Will can't come to to the phone at the moment. Gutting someone always leaves a mess, I'm afraid."

_"You!!!!?"_

Hannibal found himself laughing unexpectly at the fact all this time Jack Crawford was still hunting _The Chesapeake Ripper_ then smirking a Joker's grin chose his next words carefully.

"You better hurry...over here, Mr. Crawford...your _bloodhound, your broken agent..._ is in a very sorry state and...I have to now say...Goodbye or to be more precise.. _Arrivederci, Senor Crawford."_

He placed the phone back on the table, smirking to himself, throwing a last look at Will bleeding out on the bed. He grabbed the bloodied linoleum knife and wiped it clean and put it into his duffel bag, then leaving the carnage in the bedroom behind. Satisfied with what he had done, he headed to his car getting in, checking the surroundings for suspicious witnesses or arriving policemen to be dealt with. Luckily the cabin was remote and he didn’t have any neighbours. Hannibal shook his head at Will’s hubris. The one advantage he possessed now turned out to be his downfall.

Hearing the first wailing sirens in the distance he decided it was better to disappear now. He opened the door, got in, fastened the seat belt and started the engine of the Bentley and switched the radio on to Classical hearing the first strains of _Bach’s_ _Goldberg Variations_ starting to play. He headed down the dirt-path to the main road, following the rest of the cars driving to the Airport.

Hannibal, having booked a plane ticket on his phone before leaving the cabin, had a plane to catch to the one place where Will, would never find him - Venice.

He heard it was good this time of year. Loads of tourists and plenty of underground caverns under the city.

No-one would pay attention to...the.... _rude.._..tourists disappearing, should they dare to get lost in one of the Underground caverns.

Because they would have never noticed a.... _Predator....among the Lambs._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the mini fic!  
> Comments welcome on what you thought of the overall story!
> 
> There will be more chapters that will be taking place in the City of Venice coming soon. 
> 
> APastandFutureNerd & UnknownMusing


	5. Broken Puppet with Strings Cut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Hannibal, feeling now broken by the events that have happened between him and Will is now in Venice alone, feeling he has left part of himself behind with Will. On the train he meets a mysterious woman who it seems has ulterior motives.

**Location - Train to Venice - Early Morning**

In one of the train compartments of the train heading to Venice, a man with blondish-brown hair that has grown longer stares quietly at the view flying by the window blurring into hues of colour with hands clasped in his lap and one leg crossed over the other than Hannibal Lecter quietly remembers the one person he had left behind in Florida - _Will Graham._

For all he knew, the young man he met in the bar of _Le Prestige_ in Fort Lauderdale where he had worked for some time, maybe have not survived the injury Hannibal had given him using the _Devil claw's_ knife and resting his forehead against the cool class of the train compartment feels tears that formed start to run down his cheeks - like rain running down the window.

Will, had made him experience something that would never probably happen again between them. His emotions had become disarrayed when he usually kept-ed them at hidden deep down so he showed no emotion when it came to making his Tableau's then composing himself, when he hears the compartment door being slid open turns to see who has come in.

It is a woman. Tall, beautiful looking and yet, something about made the hackles of Hannibal's _Inner Predator_ tell him that something about her is extremely dangerous as she calmly slides the door shut behind her, sitting across from him as he sinks further back into where he sits in the far corner. 

Keeping his face hidden in the shadows, while she flicks his gaze down to his hands clasped - noticing the fake wedding ring he is wearing - and tilts her head to one side curiously as she brings a cheroot up to her black lipstick covered lips then lights it, calmly and quietly followed by taking a drag from it to release a cloud of smoke into the Train Compartment of scent of cherry and dark chocolate.

"You travelling alone?" She asks him, making Hannibal stiffen at the husky, seductive quality of her voice - it reminded of Will's voice and how the young man had asked him to call him " _Sir"_ \- and gulping down saliva that has built up in his throat, goes to lie to her when suddenly fine manicured nails are digging into his chin, while she is no longer in the seat across from him.

He goes to reach for his _Devil's Claw_ knife, hidden in the sleeve of his leather jacket only for her suddenly - showing surprising strength for a woman like her - to grab his wrist, tightening to point he tries to lower his head to not show the pain on his features when harshly she forces his chin upwards so he stares into harsh, cold unforgiving eyes of sickly lilac - a shade that makes him want not to look at it.

"I will repeat than. Are you travelling alone?" She asks him, making him give a soft whisper at first of " _Yes"_ only to say it louder when she digs her black nail-polished nails into his cheeks drawing beads of blood. "Yes, _Mistress,_ I'm travelling alone." followed by the strange, beautiful but dangerous woman smirking at him.

"Good, _Marionetă mică ( Little Puppet)."_ She purrs down at him, letting go of his chin to catch on one of her nails one of the tears that has started to run down his cheek and brings it up to black lipstick covered mouth to taste, giving a small satisfied " _Hmmmm._ " followed as the train comes to a stop at the Venice train station. 

* * *

Managing to escape from the strange, beautiful and dangerous woman he met on the train through the throngs of crowd getting off and on the Venice Train that just come into the large glass-domed station, Hannibal manages to round a corner into an alleyway near the luggage loading bay to immediately feel himself violently heave up bile that been building up inside him at the fact this woman - this unknown _nersia velnio_ woman - had come onto him, the way she had. 

It been so unexpected and his submissive side had risen before he could even quell it down within him. Only Will....his _Lover._..his _Myilamis.._.should see it, not this woman who appeared out of nowhere as far as he could tell and yet, from the way she had looked at him it told she seemed to know evidently who he was. 

Taking a deep breath in and out to calm himself, he leans against the brick alley-wall for support tilting his head upwards to look at the blue sky through the glass dome, seeing the first drop of rain starting to come down soon followed by more as it starts to rain heavily over the City of Venice. 

* * *

**Location - Hannibal's Venetian Apartment - Night**

Eating at the table, Hannibal can feel the loneliness of not being with company now start to fully settle in as he wonders if hadn't gutted Will:

_What would have happened?_

_Would Will had hurt him more?_

_Would...Will....want to be here with him?_

The meat he is eating, feels tasteless - like ash filling his mouth - and not full of flavour, forcing him to abandon the meal he had cooked for himself than getting up, heads into the kitchen lit by lily lamps in ornate scones on the wall of the kitchen wall and over to the sink where he begins to wash the plate and cutlery, methodically as he always done in every kitchen he been in. 

His mind begins to wander to memories, that appear like smoke - writhing; curling and amassing to solidify into a shape of a figure, who walks to lean against the kitchen island counter in a certain way that is reminiscent of Will Graham's pose. It is now him, that Hannibal knows and is only a memory that has manifested to reveal itself in front of him then it starts to speak. 

_Your lonely._

_Smoke-Will,_ states to him making Hannibal, sigh heavily that even though it was just a manifestation of the young man it was accurate in what is said to him and turns to look at the smoky figure seeing how it looks actually more like ink that has been dripped into water then allowed to spread outwards. It's body seems to waver; move and swirl each-time like clouds spreading outwards in the blue sky after a storm has passed and it tilts it head to one side curiously.

"I'm...not lonely. I'm...coping." Hannibal says to it, which makes it un-lean from the counter to stand next to him and look straight at him - through him like the real Will could - only to realise he is not coping. He is utterly alone, broken by what had transpired between himself and Will, feeling Smoke-Will reach up to brush it's knuckles against his cheek lightly.

To his mind it feels like soft feathery wings brushing against it, followed by slipping his eyes close wishing deep down inside that the young man was really here with him. To hold him; comfort and be with him because....they were just alike. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smoke Will - a manifestation of Will from Hannibal's Mind Palace. Italics for when it speaks.


	6. The Gap Between Us Will be Resealed

** Location –  ** ** Venice, Italy – Piazza San Marco **

** The Nightshade Lilly Club  ** ** – Early Morning  **

_“So, this who you are.”_

Adelia Varek – Owner of _The Nightshade Lilly Club,_ also a _Dominant_ in _BSDM_ roles. She has an iron-will that is not to be messed with and sets out strict rules to all people who Hire her _…. services._

 _The Club_ was also known by people who could afford to enter it a _BSDM Club_ – for anyone rich; famous and even…the occasional Royalty, though that had been a one-off and she felt no satisfaction with them so disposed of them discretely without the family in their homeland ever knowing.

Looking at the Case File that been sent to her thanks to her _Fox – Freddie Lounds._ A woman and her cousin, who knew how to ascertain juicy gossip and certain Case Files on people.

Especially…. the mysterious man with blonde-brownish hair as she smirks, when she whispers the name with her black lipstick covered lips. “ _Hannibal Lecter.”_ then getting off the windowsill seat, she decides that it was time to see if she could find this man as he was very interesting now that she knew everything about him.

Everything.

Even the fact…. he was…. a _Submissive._

This _Marionetă mică_ would be wonderful addition to _The Nightshade Lilly Club_ and yet, only she will be able to touch them.

* * *

** Location -  ** ** Venice, Italy – Piazza San Marco  **

Hannibal, wearing simple black suit; crimson tie and a coat walks quietly among the throngs of Venetians going about their daily lives. He steps out the way to allow some Nuns leading their young charges to pass by him followed by continuing walk to _Senor Henrik’s Emporium._

Only to still suddenly, when he senses that he is being watched by someone and turning slightly looks to see the familiar figure of that…. _woman…_ who been on the train to Venice.

She is sitting outside a Café, hidden by the shadows of the overhanging canopy watching him silently and he finds himself deciding the only way she will stop his if he confronts her about it.

He heads over to the Café, when suddenly out of nowhere he finds himself knocked over by something that slams into him from nowhere as far as he can see and lying there heavily dazed; blood starting to trickle down the side of his forehead goes to get up when sharp pain travels through him causing him to collapse back down.

His vision starts to fade in and out of focus, while high-heels appear in front of him and he is roughly hauled to his feet by two burly thugs – who must have been around somewhere waiting for…the _woman’s_ …orders – then he is forced to walk over to car that has pulled up near the Café, where the door is opened to reveal a black interior.

To his mind the blackness seems to expand, reaching out and covers everything around him to block out the light. Swallowing him in an insidious embrace as he remembers nothing from thereafter.

* * *

** Location – Venice, Italy – Piazza San Marco **

** The Nightshade Lilly Club **

Hannibal shifts weakly on top of what he can feel is soft satin bed-covers followed by remembering the… _woman_ …. had kepted her hand, while he had been in the back the limousine possively on his neck to indicate that only…... _she_ …. would be only one to do what she liked with him.

Now he was in a bedchamber, a collar placed around his neck that had a chain attached to a rung above the headboard and naked as the day he been born, while Adelia Varek as she was called wrenches his head up by his hair, so he is forced to look into sickly lilac eyes.

“Now, my _Marionetă mica_ _…_ Hannibal Lecter, you and I…are going to have some _playtime.”_ She says, smirking at him with such a manic grin as she soon pins him down to duvet cover. A hand comes up, harshly grabbing his chin to hold and before he can snarl anything out, she smashes her lips into his – brutally and devouring them.

* * *

** Location – Florida – Fort Lauderdale Hospital  **

_“I had offered you a gift, my friendship, but you refused it. Surprises can be a double-edged sword. I am afraid you now grabbed the wrong end of the blade._ “

Those words echo and re-echo Will’s mind, when he weakly flutters his eyes open hearing the faint sound of the heart-monitor that is attached to him and sees a white bandage is wrapped around his waist – right around the place, where he now remembers Hannibal had stabbed him.

Placing a hand on the bandage, he begins to think about where Hannibal could had gone and bringing his hands up to drag down his face begins to think what he was going to do as soon as he gets out of the Hospital.

He was going to find Hannibal no matter what and yet, even thinking about it he felt torn about it because 1 _. The man had been interesting_ , 2 _. He still wanted to have the man to be his and only his_ and 3. _He felt alone without Hannibal._

Will needed to ask his _Old Boss_ – Jack Crawford – if he had any leads on Hannibal and where the man had gone to, feeling that will be while before he is released. It is the Hospital door that brings him out of his thoughts, while seeing behind the Doctor who has come in is his _Old Boss._

“Jack.” He says quietly, seeing how the man looks different from when Will and he had met once a long time ago at _The Evil Minds Research Museum_ where Will, was seeking _Prey_ at the time in the form of Mr. John-Malk Carrett who been very rude about the fine Historical work that was being done by The Woman’s Archaeologist Society ( _T.W.A.S_ ) and their co-founder Mrs. Elise Komeda.

“Will, did you know?” Jack asks him, implying did he know Hannibal was the _The Chesapeake Ripper_ and the fact he was going to stab…. No, gut him like how Will, gutted any live fish he caught. He knew. But he wasn’t going to tell Jack Crawford that him and Hannibal knew one intimately – very intimately one might say.

“No, Jack. I …. didn’t…know he was going to do this to me.” He lies. A simple thing really as he had been doing it all the time to keep his _Old Boss_ in the dark that…he was in fact a _Killer,_ like Hannibal.

“We…. may have some leads on where he has gone.” Jack says, making him sit up only to fall back down again among the pillows, when he nearly pulls his stitches out in the process at the fact as his Old Boss continues to speak. “It seems he gave me a clue when he finished the phone call to me and so…the only place he can be in would be Italy. Which part we yet to figure out?”

Will, complements this information and allows the man to continue speaking until finally the Nurse says that she needs to change Will’s bandages again as it seemed he had in fact pulled a stitching out and visiting hours were now over.

* * *

** Location – Venice, Italy – Piazza San Marco **

** The Nightshade Lilly Club – Early Dawn **

_“Oh, my Marionetă mica…you did well, but should have done better. What do you say now?”_

Hannibal, shuddering heavily still from the aftershocks of what had been done to him, lays on the silken sheets of the bedcover of the large bed as Adelia Varek, lays behind him.

He can see himself reflected in the mirror of the bedchamber covered in bruises; scratches of her nails – reminding of the harsh talons of a predatory bird – as her hand sifts through his hair – stroking it like he was a doll or something to her.

His head suddenly being pulled harshly back by his hair, makes him bite his bottom lip to silence the whimper that wants to escape at the sametime blood trickles lightly down the side of his chin. Followed by flinching slightly, when a tongue flicks out from black lips to lap up the blood trickling down his chin and wishing to be free of this woman.

“ _Marionetă mica…_ I believe…you need to taught some more lesson than. I asked you a question. Answer it.” She commands him, making Hannibal shake his head – not giving her any satisfaction – and his immediately backhanded across the face by her causing an unexpected cry to come from him at the sharp pain it causes.

“I’m sorry, _Mistress_. I…. promise to do better next time.” Hannibal says, voice not sounding like his own – weaker and more broken – seeing how she relaxes at this, while her lilac eyes no longer hold that mad look.

Calmly she rolls him onto his back, while he arches slightly with a breathless hitched gasp soon falling back down as she undoes the collar and strokes his cheek lightly with the back of her knuckles.

“ _Marionetă mica……well done.”_

* * *

_Marionetă mica……well done.”_

Those words echo and re-echo in his mind, while Hannibal brings his thumb up to wipe the blood off his…. _Prey_ …. that splattered onto his face after he taken his anger out of them, due to the…... _Nersia velnio….._ of a woman then tilts his head backwards, leaning against the alley-wall for support.

Crimson splatters are everywhere, covering the wall and ground at the sametime the _…. Prey’s_ …. body he looks down.

Deciding the best _Tableau_ for them.

One that..would attract...his.. _.Lover_ to this place.

* * *

****

** Location – Florida – Fort Lauderdale Hospital – Late Evening  **

The paper reads “ _Il Mostro of Firenze Returns.”_ as Will, stares at the Crime Scene photo that had been taken recognising the style that his _Lover_ used to kill his _Prey,_ finding himself swinging his legs of the bed than getting up, heads over to where his clothes - freshly laundered - had been placed on chair, neatly folded. 

Slipping of the Hospital gown, he allows it to fall to the floor with muffled thump and calmly gets changed into his normal clothes at the sametime thinking Hannibal had betrayed him by stabbing him and leaving him the...Joker's Grin scar on his abdomen....and yet, could he take revenge on the man who he developed an interest when he discovered Hannibal was...the _Chesapeake Ripper._

Moonlight is filtering through a gap in the curtain and going up to it, pulls it back to slight see that the moon has changed a certain colour - blood-red - as black clouds swirl around below it then opening the window, steps onto the ledge seeing how he is only a few feet from the ground.

Jumping down, Will ruffles a hand through his hair and calmly sets off his way home to prepare his overnight travelling bag for where he was going next.... _Venice._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics – Translation - Little Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Due to writer’s block, the work is on hiatus, but we will get back to it as soon as we can!
> 
> Thanks for your understanding.
> 
> APastandFutureNerd & UnknownMusing


End file.
